The TriWizard Tournament
by OctaviusC
Summary: It's 25 years since the Dark Lord has been vanquished. It's Hogwarts turn again to host the new TriWizard tournament. Will Albus, Lily, and James have their own adventure? Building up to Angst... lots of it. RR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Young Blood**

Albus potter is the youngest son of Harry and Ginny Potter, descendent of the Pureblood Weasleys and more impressively, a descendent of the third Peverell Brother. It is perhaps Albus' humble upbringing that he still manages to have a down to earth demeanor. No one would have guessed that he is Harry Potter's son through his attitude for not a drop of arrogance can be traced. However Albus; own achievement has set him apart from the rest of his siblings and even earned himself the nickname of "the chosen son".

In his fifth year at Hogwarts, a heavily cousin populated school; he certainly live up to the achievement of his clan. A prefect, Quidditch team, and above all he is genuinely loved by all teachers, staff and students. Somehow he managed to pick up James' mischievous yet loyal savvy, and Lily's calm yet sturdy confidence. He is stubborn like his mother and headstrong like his father. Born into a heavily decorated family of Gryffindor, Albus burdens the pressure to set an example of a model student. It's not something that his warm loving family imposes on him but rather carried through by a sense of pride that blossomed in him. The first day of school is always Albus' favorite time of the year. He loves everything about Hogwarts. The building, the people and above all what it stood for. He stood in front of a memorial plaque depicting the heroes that have fallen during the battle of Hogwarts. Often people calls his dad the savior but Harry always remind his children that hero isn't a term used to describe one person, but rather all that was involved in the movement. It's a heroic act what the school did that day. Students fought, alongside family and friends. It would have been easier just to give Harry up, but the easiest way seldom was the right way.

The train ride was uneventful where he mostly caught up with his closest friends and family, comparing stories of summer. James, Harry's brother, spent it at Quidditch invitational camp. He is an exceptional chaser like his mother (2 times captain of the all witches Quidditch team) and this year, the England National team has invited him to practice in hopes of grooming him. James had filled out greatly; he is as tall as his Uncle Ron but leaner and toner. Unfortunately, like his Uncle he has no patience for school work and often dose off unknowingly into trouble. If only his skills with the quaffle would translate into success with charms or even potions. Every once in a while when Albus catches a gimps of the train corridor he can see his beloved younger sister Lily walking up and down with her cousin Hugo chatting away. Lily discovered that Hugo likes one of her friends recently and has been slaving away day and night with him trying to devise a way for him to ?win her love?. Albus looked across at his best friend/cousin Rose and realize that she has not stopped reading the newest edition of "Muggles and Me how we can co-exist".

"Isn't that for this term 2? at this rate you can just skip the whole year all together." Albus teases Rose did not even bother looking up at her YOUNGER (by 3 days) cousin. "Come on Rosie, talk to me, I am bored, how was your summer?" Albus begged

Without even looking up from her book "You know how my summer went I interned for my mom at the Ministry, just doing some filing and such at Law Enforcements."

"Aunt Hermione should be the minister you know" James interjects. Even though her head was literally buried in her books, but you can see Rose beaming for not only does she love her mother, but she also idolizes her. Tales of her bravery, organization and level mindedness has bailed out the ?terrific trio? you cannot deny that she was the brains behind most of the operations. The train comes into a screeching halt, the Weasleys and Potters are ready to start off another school year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Tri Wizard Tournament 

The year of the Tri-Wizards tournament! Hogwarts is lucky enough to be the host school. Harry was the last Hogwarts Champion that placed better than last place. The rules have changed through time and now all senior students are allowed to put their name in the cup as long as permission is granted by their parents. Albus eyes his own permission slip, Ginny has signed both his and James' but Albus' has an extra sticky note on it that read, "if you feel that you are ready then you are ready - mom".

Night quickly came and covered the night; the Great Hall is nicely lit with candles that float effortlessly above the students. Headmaster McGonagall greeted the newly sorted students and old students alike. Her warm familiar tone sets off the school year in one smooth opening speech, in closing ⌠Tomorrow Hogwarts will play host to our honored guest, I hope that you all will show what Hogwarts is capable of and be the best host possible."

Albus was sleeping soundly until Hugo wakes him up, dead in the middle of the night.

"Al? You up?" Hugo tried to be as polite as he could but his excitement could hardly be contained.

"I am up now? what is the matter?" Al asks in a definitely groggy voice.

"Are you entering the tournament? Is James entering the tournament?" Hugo whispers in the dark.  
Albus looks over the end of his bed and sees that James is still sleeping soundly in his bed.

"I don't understand why you don't wake James up and ask him that question"

"Because, James won't wake up no matter how hard I try. I know because he sleeps like grandpa" Hugo said in a matter of fact tone. Albus chuckles to himself, even at that hour, his bright cousin can still reason their way through most of their actions. He looks and sounds very much like his mother.

"Maybe, I don't know, I know James is entering." Albus mumbles a reply.

"Ok good, can you join to double up our chances" I want to make sure that one of you makes it?Chances of what?? now with peaked interest "That way at the Yule Ball I can sit at a table with the champion of our school which greatly increase my chance of impressing Claire so that she'd go to the ball with me" Well reasoned through Albus, but logic seems flawed.

With a gentle shove and a kiss on his forehead, Albus strategically sends his cousin off back into his own bed. The great hall is filled with welcome banners. Everything is neatly stacked and most if not all students are dressed in their best robes. The welcome festivity went by smoothly, and many jaws dropped when the Beuxbaston boys and girls strolled in. A majority of them had the most delicate features and an air of royalty drips from their robes. The blue robes that they sport are mesmerizing yet cold and unreachable at the same time.

Durmstrang followed suit with a march that so loud that it rivals a stadium full of rowdy Irish Quidditch fan. Leading the way is the Head boy and Head girl, Viktor II and Viktoria. Twins, son and daughter of hall of fame bound Quidditch player Viktor Krum. Luckily they have taken their looks after their model mother, with a tall slender athletic build and chiseled features. It's hard not to notice them when their presence commands attention. Young Victor, inherited his father's nose and skills, has already been playing for the national team since he was at a tender age of 15. After everyone settles and the noise subsided. Headmasteress McGonagall explained the rules and spirit of the games. Students chat amongst themselves with who they think of their respective school champions would be. For Hogwarts it?s hard to determine with a school full of descendents that fought bravely against Tom Riddle that many years ago. A few front runners would be Danielle LaBeux (Luna's Daughter), James Potter II (his father was a champion), Scorpius Malfoy (Well groomed yet humble), Maximus Junii (Italian Nobility), and Augusta Maecenas (Daughter of Minister Maecenas who was the most loved Prime Minister). Young Albus has yet to put his name in the cup yet, but if he did he is as worthy as his brother. Albus is hesitant; no matter how close they are he doesn't like to start any family disputes. Caught in his own day dream he didn't even realize that the selection process is about to begin.

Students filled the seats around them as everyone sit eagerly, all secretly hoping that they might be the long shot that gets selected. The cup morphed and the dragon which was peacefully looped around acting as its handle comes to life. In its mouth he spits out a ring of fire that spells out the name of the first champion.

In red it reads, Proud son of Hogwarts, James Potter II, he who is brave, kind and strong. However it is not done yet, for two more names appeared below it.

In Blue, the flame spells out proud daughter of Hogwarts, Augusta Maecenas, she who is bright, calm, and loyal.

Lastly the third name, in green, the flame spells out Scorpius Malfoy, proud son of Hogwarts, he who is compassionate, ambitious, and fair. (For those who only know young Draco might be surprised at that description, but Scorpius only inherited his father's resourcefulness but none of his younger traits.)

Scorpius leaned over to give Rose a quick relieved kiss she is especially beaming at his boyfriend?s selection. Albus shakes his friend?s hand and hugs his brother for their accomplishments. The rest of the selection went on with the same cheers and tears. Each school had three champions picked out, when it ended; Headmasters and Headmistresses got together in the middle of the room and explains. "This year's tournament will feature team work, as it is the 25th anniversary of three brave young teenagers who set out and succeed in saving us from the Dark Lord. It is with their love for one another and trusts that they manage seemingly impossible tasks. That is why we have decided to modify the rules to remember the hardship that they endured and the ultimate glorious result that they have achieved. All the Wesleys and Potters were beaming with pride as they know that their parents do share an amazing bond. A friendship that stood strong even in the face of death. Now this younger generation is not only bound by love, but also bound by blood.

Hogwarts:  
James Potter: Pure Blood, Gryffindor Year 7  
Augusta Maecenas: Muggle Born, Ravenclaw Year 7  
Scorpius Malfoy: Pure Blood, Slytherine Year 6

Beauxbatons

Guy Lafleur: Muggle Born, Year 7  
Clement Lyons, Pure Blood, Year 7  
Skylar Longpre, Pure Blood, Year 6

Durmstrang:

Viktor Krum II, Half Blood, Year 7  
Viktoria Krum, Half Blood, Year 7  
Pasha Cordinova, Half Blood Year 7


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3: The First Night 

The first dinner after the guests have arrived was a typical dinner. Students started off sitting at their respective houses during announcements and eventually dispersed throughout the dining hall. It's a common sight that first started at the end of the Final Hogwarts battle and a tradition that seem to just carry through. When Ron tells his children of how they used to all sit according to their house, Hugo and Lily quickly laughed at him for his ancient mindset (and for that they paid the price of Wesley's irritatingly itchy idroppers where Ron spiked the children's dinner that very night. The itch persisted for an excruciating 5 whole minutes. James, Scorpius is trying to get to know Augusta over a nice mouth-full of apple pie. James and Scorpius have been friends since they first met and now that Scorpius is dating Rose, he is practically part of the family. Draco (matured rapidly after the battle of Hogwarts), and grandpa Lucius always invites James out to the newest broom show and have often been seen at their luxury box along with Scorpius cheering James on at the world cup friendlies. Funny how near death experiences can bring out the best in people, Grandpa Wesley and Malfoy already secretly started planning the wedding. Augusta is the only daughter of the last muggle Prime Minister. Her parents were older before having her so they are now both retired and are traveling the world. Augusta has always been fiercely independent with a streak of authoritative outbursts. Her personality certainly outshines her exterior for she seldom wears make up, her natural beauty is subtle but it can't help but break through every time she speaks in her memorizing eloquent tone. You can tell that James is about to choke on his apple pie when he realize how stunning she really is. Since they don't belong in the same extra- curricular activities (him Quidditch, her everything but Quidditch) he has never seen her up close before or spent much time socializing with her. His eyes followed her long brown hair and eventually resting them on her Head Girl badge.

"Oy" interrupts Scorpius, "I better walk Rose back to her dorm" Albus shoots a protective glare at Scorpius "dorm ENTERANCE! The ENTERANCE" everyone at the table laughed.

"I can't believe that you are such a whipped boyfriend" teases James and Scorpius replies "Glad to be" and off he went to meet up with Rose at the end of the table where she waited patiently for him. He naturally slips his arms around her waist and with his free hand he scoped up her books and carried it for her. They are nauseatingly cute.

Albus can't help but have this feeling that he is being watched. After many years on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, his seeker mentality doesn't seem to shut off. He is acutely in tune with his environment. He catches the source at the corner of his eyes. It was Skylar Longpre, a champion. Her long jet black hair with sky blue eyes seem to track him like a pray. She is stunningly exotic, if looks was a deciding factor, she'd win hands. She finally realizes that Albus has notices her stare and she quickly returned to her table's conversation. A string of Gryffindor boys has already started making their way over (brave but witless sometimes) in attempt to ask her out to the ball (which is months away). She declined each and one of them politely, assuming that it's a skill that she mastered quite early in her life. The string of dejected Gryffindor followed by Slytherines stagger back to their table, leading the way was Phillip, a 6th year Potions-exordinaire, and known playboy for his prep boy looks and the fact that he is the son of Duke of Nottingham. His sense of entitlement is a giant turnoff. Albus laughed under his breath he wished that he saw his face when he was rejected.

"Like you can do better Potter, people think that you are royalty but I am the one with the actual title" Phillip hissed.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night Phillip" James defends his brother when he noticed what has taken place. Phillip quickly draws his wand and points aggressively at James, and Augusta quickly disarmed him; without a wand and without moving her lips. Everyone is stunned but Augusta just quickly warns "Maybe you should go outside and cool off a little" and Phillip quickly storms off.

"How did you do that?" James asks in astonishment "Jedi mind trick, excuse me gentlemen" Augusta laughs and gracefully heads for the exit. James is completely infatuated. "Do you believe in love at first sight Al?" Albus pats his brother's shoulder with a knowing grip and heads back to Gryffindor towers leaving his brother star struck at the table. The day's event plays out in Albus mind as he staggers back to the common room. Is it regretted that he is feeling for not putting his name in now that he realizes THREE champions were picked. It would have been quite a selection if Rose, James and he were chosen. After all they are their parents' children. Then his mind drifted into thinking about those blue eyes; were they blue or green? Albus was so deep into his thoughts that he accidentally bumped into someone. As soon as their shoulders collided, Albus reflexively reached out and catch the poor soul that he just ran over. It was Skylar, she followed him out of the dinning hall but lost him at the movable stairs.

"I am so sorry" chucked Albus.

"What's so funny? I hope you don't run people over all the time and then laugh at them" protests Skylar.

"I am not laughing at you but rather the situation." Albus continues "I was actually trying to figure out how to introduce myself to you. In my head, its always a disastrous clumsy attempt to be savvy. Bumping into you is far better than some of the things that have been playing out in my head." blatant honesty, Albus is a bit shocked that he blurted the truth out loud. Skylar smiles at this refreshing change of event.

"Are you usually this honest?"

"I guess so when you feel like you have nothing to hide" Albus likes this new found ability to talk to girls that he is physically attracted to.

"Charmed, you look a lot like your father. I have seen books and read his biography" Albus can feel a slight disappointment swelling up in him. Another fan of his dad, of the stories, of the feat, he is used to it by now, he gets more attention than James because he looks more like his dad. Now Skylar is looking a bit concerned at the sudden change of mood. "Did I say something wrong?" she asks, she is perfectly bilingual. Albus shakes his head with a half smile, "Where are you heading can I walk you back?" with a slight nod of approval, Albus walks Skylar back to the guest dorm rooms just down the hall of Gryffindor towers.

The boys of Beauxbatons are shocked at the sight of their most popular girl with a foreigner and they made no effort to hide it. Everyone huddles into a secretive conversation as soon as Albus and Skylar pass them by. Just then a tall, platinum blond man steps in right in front of them. He stares at Albus with his ice cold blue, almost grey, eyes and mocks

"Thanks for taking my girlfriend back; the layout of Hogwarts is so unpredictable you can easily get lost in it for days." Albus recognizes the individual; it is Clement, also a champion. Albus did not give him the satisfaction of seeing him upset at the fact that Skylar is already taken and simply replies, "I am just trying to uphold Hogwart's reputation of being a good host". Just then, James comes charging down the corridor and launches himself at Clement. It took everyone a few minutes before they realize what was going on. James and Clement are both promising young Quiddtich stars and often spend their summers together at international champs. It finally dawned on Albus that the guy that James calls so affectionately as Clemster is Clement Lyons, son of famed France Quidditch captain, Clement Lyons senior. Clem Sr. is a wall of a keeper; hardly any team can manage more than 20 points against him.

"Isn't it hilarious Clem that most of the guys seem to be from our Quidditch camp? Vik, you and me. I haven't seen you in ages how have you been? Where is that gorgeous girlfriend of yours, I have only heard of her from Viktor and I tell you bro you better watch out I think Vik has the hots for her." Once James get on a roll there is not stopping him. Clement regains his composure, and shakes James' hand affectionately and holds him in an endearing hug once more. It's like seeing Harry and Ron, the friendship is undeniable.

"Sky, I'd like you to meet my best friend across the ocean, James Potter the second" announces Clement ever so proudly.

"My pleasure" obediently Skylar replies. James smiles and shakes her hand, "I am sure you guys are tired by now with all that traveling, I better leave you to your quarters. See you in the morning, Albus? Should we retreat to our common room"

"Absolutely, it's my pleasure to meet you my brother speaks highly of you, I am Albus" He shakes Clement's hand and nods at Skylar. Then everyone head back their own ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys some feedback would be nice to see... anyone reading? 

Chapter 4: So it begins

Yesterday's festivity was quickly replaced by a new day of lessons, practices, and eager champions waiting for the first hint of action. Each classroom is now constantly in use, it'd be Hogwarts' sixth years' potions lesson followed by Durmstrang's seventh years' Muggles Studies. The classrooms are busy rearranging itself, readying for the next batch of students to arrive. Albus hit the ground running already. He was not fazed by the first surprise quiz of the year in Transfiguration, it should also be noted that Rose gave a squeal of excitement which was met by a classroom full of groans. Scorpius finds it cute when he sees his girlfriend gets so excited over school. Scorpius smiles at Rose from his seat and Rose makes a cute face back at him. Two Slytherine girls at the back room caught sight of that and make a puking face. Not everyone is happy about this union. Many Slytherine find it repulsive that someone with as fine a Slytherine pedigree as Scorpius would like a Gryffindor. It isn't a party on the Gryffindor side either, for many guys are set on the idea that Rose will never go out with anyone because she likes her books more than she will ever like them. This unlikely union (to the outside eyes, because everyone on the inner circle can see the love these two share) surprised many. Scorpius and Rose started off as bitter rivals, duking it out for top academic honor, but as years go by, their defense start to wear out and they start to see each other in a different light. Then one year, when they both travel to the ministry for young wizard and witches conference, Scorpius couldn't stand all the other wizards hitting on her and lost his temper and declared his actual feelings. Such outburst is unlike the calm and composed Scorpius, but then Rose brings out all the sides of him he didn't think he had.

Quidditch practice is getting a bit crowded too, seeing that now that the teams have to share half a pitch with another team. James and Clement are having their own practice even after dark. It's most likely a preview of what to come on the international scene with James zooming down with a quaffle and Clement flying high in net. Albus flies mindlessly watching his brother enjoying himself. Some of the moves he is using on Clement even Albus hasn't seen before, he is getting a bit jealous at how happy James seems with Clement around. Just then Skylar flies right next to him.

"So what position do you play?" Not sure why she even asked that question since she already knew the answers from the seeker gloves that Albus is wearing.

Albus lifts up his hand which was holding a practice snitch to meet her eyes, "A seeker, just like you. Want to practice?" with a nod, Skylar chases the snitch that Albus launched in the air. The snitch is going a lot faster than Skylar is used to, and its path is more sporadic than the snitch in France. She glances over at her competition and see that Albus is closing in on it. Then suddenly sparks flew at him from the snitch and Albus dodged them gracefully and efficiently. He reaches forward at the absolute last minute and snatches it out of the air. Skylar is stunned at his grace and skill. She wonders why he hasn't joined the development program like James did when he obviously possess the required skills. Albus glides back beside her.

"What were those sparks" Skylar asks.

"Those were stunning spells, my uncle Ron made this for me so that I can have quicker reflexes. Trust me I have been hit by it plenty of time. Nothing speeds up progress than the drive of not wanting to be stunned and falling 200 ft"

"You are such a natural flyer"

"Hardly, my folks taught James and me when we were really young. It took a lot of hard work, practice, and broken bones, but now I think I am more comfortable on my broom than my feet"

"So how does a guy like you still manage to stay single" Skylar teases, going right for the jugular. Harry smiles, if he doesn't know better he'd think that Skylar is flirting with him.


	5. Chapter 5

I like to take this time to thank you guys for all the reviews. It's great to get feedback. Also thanks to Sheba the Paranoid Pup  
I can write as fast as I like and have an awesome beta to churn the story out as fast as possible. Oggie

Albus gives his patented shy-away-half-grin and habitually scratches the back of his head as if that would help him dig up something witty to say. Skylar loves watching him squirm; she liked knowing that she has that effect on boys. It's no secret that she is the object of pretty much everyone's attraction, but there is something about Potter that is still shrouded in mystery. She can't tell if he is actually into her, or if he is just being nice. Either way, she already has a boyfriend. The great thing about Clement is that he is never really the jealous type, especially since he knows that if she ever really teases a boy, it's always harmless flirting. "I guess I just can't handle disappointment. Why would you start a young romance when you know it'll inevitably fail due to immaturity?" Albus says, then pauses to look down at the pitch as if he is searching for something. Skylar is taken aback by the raw honesty, and the fact that he sounds way older than your average 6th year. "Besides I am not used to all the mind games that girls like to play." Potter teasingly remarked, now shifting his focus back on her. He was staring back at her with his emerald eyes as they sparkled in the sunlight. Skylar felt as though her stomach had leapt up into her thorax and an unsettling feeling had found its way under her skin.

Once she managed to steady herself Skylar says, "Sounds like someone who has been hurt before." Albus smiles to himself.

"No, more like someone who has over analyzed everything all his life, and now, even this, a simple adolescence milestone has been over analyzed to add nausea. I simply shelved the idea and hoped to never visit it again, until I realize that I am indeed ready for it"

"And what's 'it"

"I don't know, that part I have yet to figure out"

"Then how would you ever know when you are ready for 'it' then?" This conversation no longer makes sense to Skylar, and with hope in his eyes, Albus simply says, "I'd know when I'll feel it" and with that he sped off to a distant target. Albus has spotted Scorpius who was walking with his cousin Rose.

Skylar is infuriated that he'd just leave her hanging like this. Who does he think he is? Guys will give an ear just to talk to her, just to hold her attention for only a minute. Before Skylar's anger can boil over, she felt a tap on her shoulder. It was her boyfriend, Clement, who already flew up beside her without her knowing.

"Hey, is everything ok? I have been calling your name for a while now." Clement asks. His golden locks are soaked in sweat, but due to the moisture, his hair is given the extra shine that it needed to be absolutely stunning.

"Sorry, I am just tired, what were you saying"

"I just received a clue for the first task, so you better snap out of it quick. I don't plan on losing the first challenge because you need your Princess Nap. I am going to take this over to Guy; it will take him like an hour -tops- to figure it out" and with that, Clement flew away to talk to Guy, the third member of their team.

Guy was studying by the stands. His appearance is completely opposite of his fellow champions. He has uncombed shaggy black hair with hazel eyes. He is of French and Chinese decent, and speaks four languages. His robes are way too small but he continues to wear them because he fears change. He sports glasses and always has a quill handy to jot down anything he finds fascinating into his trusty journal. People often say don't judge a book by its cover... Well in Guy's case, he is exactly what he seems.


End file.
